finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (element)
is a recurring element in the Final Fantasy series. It is one of the earliest elements introduced, and forms a trifecta with the elements of Ice and Lightning. It is the opposing element of Ice and occasionally Water. Recurring themes Equipment Flame Equipment is a very common set of weapons and armor that deal, nullify, or absorb Fire damage. One of these items is the Flametongue, a medium-level blade. Various one-use items can be used to deal Fire damage, including Bomb Cores and Bomb Arms. Spells Fire has a complete set of tiered spells: Fire, Fira, Firaga, and Firaja. The enemy skill Blaze is mastered by enemies such as Chimera. The spell and status effect NulBlaze protects the unit from Fire-elemental attacks. Summons Ifrit is the earliest and most frequent avatar of Fire, usually attacking with Hellfire or Inferno. Belias, the Gigas, is the Esper of Fire in Ivalice. Salamander is another recurring fire summon in Ivalice. The summon Phoenix's special attack is also often fire-based. The summon Brynhildr is a fire-based summon, as well. Enemies Desert enemies tend to be resilient against fire attacks. A notable exponent of the Fire element is the Bomb, who often absorb the element and utilize fire attacks. Undead and plant enemies are usually weak against fire. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV In the game's original SNES version, when the characters equip Ice or Fire resistant equipment, they inherently become weak to the opposite element. This is easy to negate for magic spells by equipping an opposing elemental armor (e.g. Ice Shield and Fire Armor). However, a character with the Protect Ring (has both Fire and Ice resistance) is weak to Fire and Ice-elemental physical attacks (however, no enemy uses physical elemental attacks so this isn't an issue). This is changed in the ''Advance version where characters are no longer weak against the opposing element. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, the Fire element is strong against Ice and weak to Water. It is aligned with the attribute of Strength. The status ailment corresponding to Fire is Burn, and it drains HP and Intelligence from the target. ''Final Fantasy XII The Fire element opposes Water in this game. The Oil status ailment decreases resistance to the Fire element. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Legend III Final Fantasy Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Fire is an element in ''Kingdom Hearts. The basic abilities associated with it are the spells Fire, Fira and Firaga although there are other commands which utilize the fire element such as Fire Dash and Mega Flare. A command style in Birth By Sleep, Firestorm, requires using commands of fire element to activate. es:Fuego Category: Elements